


Portraits

by sessie_can_i



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, candles bc how freaking romantic are candles, gay prirates, happiness, need i say more, potss verse woohoo, sugar spice and everything nice, they dont fuck soz i wasnt up for writing smut, wrote this for oxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessie_can_i/pseuds/sessie_can_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place years after Prince Louis stayed on Captain Harry Styles pirate ship. </p><p>It's King Louis now and he's ruling a kingdom, but he still makes time for his official paramour. </p><p>**Paramour -- a gender-neautral term for an illicit lover. So Harry's basically the male equivilant of a "mistress" (using the term lightly considering Louis doesnt actually support Harry financially)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of accidentily wrote this literally right after i wrote the historical overview of potss. i recomend reading that first to kind of understand what im going for a little bit better, but this can be understood without reading that as well.  
> (( read the historical overview at http://lourrypocalypse.tumblr.com/post/70429714260/guess-whos-back-back-again-yo-i-wrote-a-thing ))
> 
> so yes this is for oxy and goes along with her story Blinded Horizons (the sequal to prince of the seven seas)
> 
> (ps sorry for the slightly creepy ending and my evident lack of proof reading)
> 
> enjoy xx

The moon reflected off of Louis’ features as he slowly walked around the massive, lavish room, lighting candles as he went. He looked so beautiful like this: without the grandeur or the jewels or the crown (which was lightly gleaming in the corner of the room—it really was spectacular). This was just… his Louis. It reminded him of the many humble days Louis spent upon his ship.

But then Louis turned and caught his eye and gave Harry one of his secret, special smiles, and the butterflies were set off in his stomach. Even after all these years, Louis still gave him butterflies.

“Are you just gonna stare at me all night, _Captain_ ,” Louis remarked sarcastically, blowing out the candle he was gripping. “You know, I usually have someone else light these candles for me,” the King (wow, _king_ ) said, tossing the unlit candle onto the nearest table and walking leisurely towards the pirate. He stopped right in front of where Harry was sitting. “I could have burned the palace down to the ground, knowing me. And everyone would have pointed their fingers at you,” Louis smirked. Harry took the bait.

He grabbed the king by the waist and pulled him closer, so he stood in between the captains legs. “Is that your plan then?” he questioned, his hand moving up and down the older man’s back and smirking, “getting me executed?”

The king let out a bark of laughter. “You do realize my word is law, right? Why else do you think you can walk around this palace like you own the place and not get hanged?”

His big grin melted into a more sincere, small smile as he softly caressed the pirates face. He dipped his face down slightly, enough to lightly brush their lips together, and then pulled away again to gaze into the younger mans eyes.

“I love you, you know,” whispered the king, moving his one hand to brush the captain’s hair out of his emerald eyes. The candles illuminated them, illuminated the pure happiness swimming in them. “More than this life or the furs and jewels and crowns. I’d give you the world if I could.”

Harry smiled. “I don’t need the world,” he replied gruffly, “I just need you.”

Louis scoffed and slapped the captain playfully. “You absolute sap, how could I fall in love with you,” he scrunched up his nose and, goddamn it, it’s the cutest thing Harry has ever seen.

“I love you so much,” the captain replied in a happy daze. Louis bent down and attached their lips once more, but with more intent this time. He crawled onto his lap and tangled his hands in the pirate’s hair, effectively knocking his hat off to the side. Louis licked into his mouth, earning a moan from the younger man. But just as Harry started to lean back onto the bed, there was a gasp sounded at the intricate door.

“ _Oh_ ,” gasped the woman, and Harry and Louis immediately moved apart, scrambling to get off of each other. This is when they noticed that the girl wasn’t just a girl at all, but was in fact the Queen of England (and incidentally, Louis’ wife). “I’m terribly sorry to interrupt.”

The woman’s presence was obviously disheartening to the captain, so the king crawled over to Harry and rested a hand on his tense shoulder. “That’s alright darling, what is it?” Harry tried to not cringe at the term of endearment, but seemed to fail because just a second after the word was said, the king slipped his whole body onto the captain’s lap so he was sitting sideways across the bed. Harry laid one hand on the king’s knee and smiled down at him, letting his head hang closer to the man’s face.

“Oh, I was just going to request that you join me and a few others for evening tea. But I can see you’re… otherwise involved,” she smiled. “Nice to see you again, Captain Styles.”

“It’s been a pleasure,” he replied, smile vanishing temporarily to address the woman.

She nodded at Harry and curtsied at Louis then hurried out the door, her shoes clanking down the hall. Harry sighed.

The captain turned his head to see Louis staring at him with pure amusement in his eyes. They stared at each other for a good 30 seconds before Harry let out a breath and bluntly asked, “What? What are you staring at?”

Louis shook his head. “You’re adorable,” the king fawned. Harry didn’t get a chance to scowl before Louis pressed his lips firmly onto the pirates. “Now where were we?” he giggled, pushing Harry back and climbing on top of him.

 

 

Louis woke up first, which was no surprise considering how much energy Harry used last night. The thought of what they’d been up too made the king giggle into Harry’s neck.

The captain looked absolutely breathtaking when he slept. Don’t get him wrong, he thinks the captain looks breathtaking any time of day, but Harry just looks so maddeningly innocent in his sleep. It’s a beautiful thing to see, and Louis is so happy that he has the privilege to see it… even if Harry’s visits are far between and the time he spends is usually short.

It’s always lovely seeing Harry. The love between the two did not falter one bit when Louis returned back to England and was married away all those years ago. If anything their love is stronger than before, and Harry’s visits are spent catching up in… various ways.

Let’s just say these visits do not have a lack of passion.

It’s not just the sex, though (even though the sex is always fantastic). They can talk for hours and hours, walking around the palace (where they need to try their best to ignore the stares) or the many gardens tucked away behind the palace. Harry was doing his thing and Louis was… running a country. Which is no easy thing to do.

While the captain slept, Louis nervously trailed his fingers up and down the captain’s arms and prepared himself to give him his birthday present. It wasn’t his birthday, not by a long shot, but the captain had been in Peru on the big day. Louis had been planning this for months, and at last the plan was complete.

After some time, the king grew impatient and started pressing fleeting kisses into Harry’s neck and up and down his jaw. The pirate’s hazy eyes fluttered open and Louis immediately broke into a smile.

“Good morning, princess,” Harry mumbled in his rough morning voice and tightened his arms wrapped around the king’s waist. Louis was so happy in his presence that he didn’t have the heart to get mad at the nickname.

“Good morning,” Louis whispered, cuddling into him. “Took you long enough to get up,” he sneered, but there was no real maliciousness behind it.

Harry snorted. “After last night? I _deserve_ a bit of extra sleep,” he said cheekily. “Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” The bastard. 

“I never said I didn’t like it,” the king retorted before moving himself into an upright position. “I told the maids not to bother me this morning. I’m pleased to see that they complied… unlike last time,” Louis winced. The last time Harry stayed in the castle, the maids bustled into the room mid-blowjob. It was horrifying.

Harry smirked and blushed, obviously remembering the event, before climbing out of the bed. Louis followed suit.

He cleared his throat before beginning. “Hey, Harry,” Louis choked out before scurrying over to his lavish desk. “Come here,” he spoke again, beckoning him with his two fingers. Harry walked over to him at once, confusion clearly displayed on his face. Louis wrapped his arm around the pirate’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Is everything all right?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes!” Louis jumped, much to excitedly to not cause alarm. “Yes, everything is wonderful,” he said, calmer. “I have a surprise for you.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “Surprise?”

Louis nodded, unraveling a massive sheet of rolled up paper that was resting on the desk. “Look,” he commanded.

On the paper was a detailed picture of a palace. More than just a palace, it was… the most beautiful place Harry has ever seen. It was intricate and golden and there was just so much to look at that Harry had a hard time responding.

“It’s a palace,” Louis whispered, then chuckled nervously. “Well, obviously. But it’s for you. I know you’ve never had an actual home besides the ships and you’re old home when you were little. So, as long as you like the design, I’ll begin construction for this immediately. It’s secluded and easily accessible from the sea. Also, we could go there to get away from all this royal bullshit. I know how much you dislike it here…” Louis was rambling at this point and had to force himself to stop. Harry was just staring at the picture,

“Well?” the king demanded, worry clearly etched on his features. “What do you think? Do you not like it? I can trash it a-and start over. Or do you just not like the ide—” Louis’ rambling was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down onto his. Harry kissed with fervency, grabbing the king’s face and holding him there. The king gripped Harry’s biceps and let the worry leave his system.

“I love it,” Harry said as soon as they came up for air. He kissed Louis again, but just a firm peck before pulling back again. “I love it so much.” Another kiss. “I love you so much.” Another kiss.

Louis was laughing, completely elated as Harry picked him up and twirled him around in a circle and kept repeating, “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

“I love you too, princess,” Louis replied, thanking God for keeping Harry in his life.

 

 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s upper arm lightly.

They were strolling, arm in arm, underneath the back archways that overlooked the gardens. It was raining out, and they didn’t care to be rained on considering Louis was hosting a ball that night to welcome a Middle Eastern prince. Harry was leaving that night and setting sail for Asia (something Louis wasn’t exactly thrilled about).

“If I could stay here I would, princess,” Harry replied, sighing. It’s not like they’ve never had this conversation before. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He turned his head and kissed Louis’ temple. A girl standing in a cluster of maids squeaked loud enough to turn both the king’s and the captain’s heads towards the sound. They sighed simultaneously, but kept walking.

It’s not just the royal family living in the palace, is the thing. It’s the maids, the cooks and the members of the parliament and their families. Which meant there were tons of gentlemen and ladies wandering around these very halls and gardens that Louis and Harry loved to wander together: consequently, there were tons of stares and whispers that had to be ignored.

Luckily for the people living in the house, the English are not as openly erotic as the French.

“I know. It’s just hard, okay? I miss you. Harry, look at me,” they made eye contact. “More than anything.”

At that exact moment a bustling maid scurried up to the two men carrying a silver platter with a sealed letter resting on top of it. She curtsied before them before starting.

“My apologies, Your Majesty,” she said looking between the king and the captain.

Louis took the sealed letter off of the tray, opened it, and began to read. His eyebrows shot up. “Thank you, dear,” he addressed the girl, and she curtsied again and scurried away.

Harry was terribly confused. “What is it, darling?” He turned and caressed the king’s face, ignoring the titters and whispers coming from the clumps of gossiping girls around the long area.

“It seems that the prince has arrived early. They’re requesting my presence immediately,” he seemed annoyed. “I wanted to spend my day with you,” he frowned.

Harry sighed. “That’s annoying,” he said pulling the peeved king into a hug. “Should I just leave now?”

“No!” Louis squeaked, pulling back from the hug to look into the pirate’s eyes. “Come with me. I’ll explain to the prince that he interrupted my personal affairs. He’ll have tea with the queen until you must go… just stay,” he sounded so desperate it almost broke Harry’s heart. Almost. “I barely get to see you anymore,” he whispered as they began walking back towards the entrance to the palace.

“Okay, I’ll stay,” Harry replied, a small smile upon his lips. “I love you,” he sing-songed at the king.

“I love you, too,” Louis replied, grinning. “I just wish I could see your stupid face more often.”

Harry mock gasped, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t gripped in Louis’. “My face is not _stupid_ ,” he smirked. “You’re the stupid face.”

Louis smirked then, raising one eyebrow. “You know that you just committed like 3 criminal offenses? I could have you hanged for that, you know,” he giggled.

Harry let out a sharp bark of laughter before realizing where he was, looked around, his smile dropped then reappeared again, then looked down to meet Louis’ twinkling eyes. “Sweetheart,” he began, “you could have me hanged for absolutely no reason at all,” he whispered with a smirk. Louis giggled again. Harry’s heart melted.

Of course, because the fates are most definitely against them, that’s when they arrived at the massive throne room where they were greeted with a complete entourage with the Queen trailing behind them. There was a crown plopped onto Louis’ head, a fur draped around his shoulders, and a scepter pushed into his hand before Harry could even blink. Then the Queen was at his side.

“The prince is on his way in,” she said, curtsying at her husband.

“Wonderful,” the king replied, dripping in sarcasm. “Now, I know not one of you cares,” he started in a firm, sarcastic voice, looking around the room. All whispering conversations ceased immediately—he had the whole rooms undivided attention. “But I get to see my paramour maybe… _once_ every few months. And I’d love nothing more than to spend my full day with him, which obviously cannot happen due to this ball. And now that the prince has arrived _hours_ earlier than expected, I’m not happy. At all,” he clenched his fists and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

 “My queen,” Louis began, and the Queen instantly scrambled closer to he king to show her attentiveness, “I will greet this prince, but than I will spend the expected amount of time I thought I had with my darling.” Harry blushed at the public use of the term of endearment. The Queen nodded. “You will have to entertain him until Captain Styles has left. Do not disturb me until he has gone.”

The Queen nodded again. Louis turned to address the entourage. “That goes for all of you,” he commanded. The entire congregation bowed to him.

 (Harry would never admit it, but Louis’ absolute and complete power was a huge turn on.)

“My dear, go wait by the side,” Louis whispered to Harry, pointing to the back of the congregation. “You wont like this guy’s personality. Very snobbish, these Arabic princes,” he rolled his eyes.

“You think that you’re not snobbish?” Harry replied cheekily, earning him a smack and a mock sound of offense from Louis. The pirate chuckled.

The Queen coughed to remind the two lovers that everyone in the room was, in fact, staring at them. Harry rolled his eyes but retreated to the corner of the room and leaned a shoulder against the gold-draped wall to wait for his beloved. He crossed his arms.

At that moment, another entourage entered the huge, intricate room. A short, stubby man rushed in front of the group and stood with a scroll to address the crowd before him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, The Prince Muhammad bin Saud.”

With that, a handsome, dark prince swaggered forward draped in expensive clothes and jewels. The entire room bowed before him, then Louis and the Queen bowed before him. The prince bowed back to the royal couple.

“Prince Muhammad bin Saud,” Louis began, stepping forward. “Welcome to my kingdom. I pray the journey wasn’t too awful?”

The prince rolled his eyes. “King Louis,” he stated in a thick accent. “I thank you for the invitation. The journey was awful, but there was no lack of luxury,” he retorted with an obnoxious laugh. He kept laughing and shooting daggers at the entourages until the rest of the room joined him, layers of uncomfortable, forced laughter filling the air. Harry rolled his eyes from the back of the room.

Louis cut the faked laughter short. “This is terribly rude, believe me, I know. But I have to dismiss myself from this meeting a bit early. You’re early arrival interfered with… personal affairs of mine,” his eyes involuntarily cut away to Harry’s tense form in the corner of the room. Unfortunately, the prince’s eyes followed suit.

“ _Oh_ ,” the prince said in an obnoxious tone, eyeing Harry up and down. “I see,” he sneered. “I have many prostitutes myself back in my country. But this is… interesting. I’ve never seen such a filthy prostitute in a kings presence,” the prince grinned.

The entirety of the king’s entourage held their breath. The Queen gasped. Harry remained stoic. Louis looked like he was about to set the prince on fire.

“He is not a prostitute, he is my official paramour,” Louis began in an icy, low voice, and taking a step forward down the steps. “And he is not filth, either. How dare you come into _my_ kingdom and insult _my_ favorite,” he spit. His eyes were livid. 

The prince realized his mistake and quickly tried to backtrack. “My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty,” he bowed. “Such an embarrassing mistake. Of course, paramour, of course…” he said more to himself than anyone. The king took a deep breath.

“I accept your apology. Now apologize to him,” Louis said, gesturing over to Harry who had his jaw clenched. The prince looked reluctant, but complied nonetheless.

“My apologizes, Mr.….” he trailed off, unsure.

“Styles. Captain Harry Styles,” Harry spit. 

“Captain Harry Styles,” the prince regarded, clasping his hands together in front of him. “That name triggers my memory. Tell me; are you a captain of a royal fleet? How do you make your trade, pray tell?”

“Piracy,” Louis responded before Harry could. A glass broke. (A member of the prince’s entourage was obviously holding said glass that was dropped.)

“Oh… I see,” the prince responded in a tight, high voice. His eyes were the size of saucers.

“Do forgive me, but I’ll have to leave you in the hands of my wife to entertain for the time being. I’ll see you tonight,” Louis stated, and then swiftly began walking towards the exit of the room. The congregation, including the prince, bowed to him before his exit. He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out of the room as quickly as possible.

They weren’t even ten steps away from the room before Louis was apologizing like a mad man.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, so so so so so sorry, I shouldn’t have had you in that room! That man shouldn’t even be in my _kingdom!_ I am so so so so sorry, Harry, forgive me plea-“ Louis rambled on before Harry cut him off.

“Stop!” Harry commanded. Louis shut up at once. “It’s okay. You are not at fault. I love you.”

Louis let out the breath he was holding. “I love you, too,” he replied. “So, so much. And when your palace is built, we wont have to deal with snobs like that ever again.” Both Louis and Harry smiled.

“Come, now,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him faster towards the royal chambers. “We have such little time to spend. Let’s not waste any of it,” he whispered, winking.

Both men sped up their walking pace towards the room.

 

 

Later, after their passionate goodbye and final kiss(es), Harry climbed into the carriage Louis provided to take him to the port and rode away. Louis didn’t let himself stare at the retreating figure.

 _He’ll be back,_ Louis thought to himself, dragging his defeated body back to his chambers to get prepped for the ball. _He always comes back_.

He quickly returned back to his chambers and closed the door firmly behind him. He had approximately 5 minutes before an entourage would come bustling into his room to prep and preen him for his appearance that night.

He spent all of these 5 minutes tracing the picture of the soon-to-be-built-palace with his finger. Soon. He will see his Harry soon. And his Harry loves him, and he loves Harry and this works. It works.

All he has to do is wait and rule his country and make his Harry proud.

Soon.

At that exact moment, there was a knock at the door. Louis smiled. He can do this. He can survive this.

Soon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lourrypocalypse.tumblr.com


End file.
